The liquid content remaining in fabric, for example clothing, linens or the like, at the end of a washing cycle largely determines the time and energy required to dry consumer bundles of fabrics. The reduction of time and energy in drying laundry has been of great interest to consumers. A real challenge in drying laundry is to achieve the desired reduction in drying time and energy for an average consumer bundle of fabrics, which comprise various fabric types having different water retention properties.
Prior attempts to reduce liquid remaining in fabric at the end of a washing cycle have been directed to modification of fabric to be less absorbent or to affect the surface of the fabric by deposition of specified agents. However, modifying a fabric surface often leads to other undesired fabric properties and often fails to achieve the ideal reduction of drying time and energy desired by consumers. Therefore, there is a continuing need to effectively reduce the amount of liquid remaining in fabric such as clothing, linens and the like at the end of a washing cycle.